Finding the Ring
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "You said you'd help me with this!" "That I did. But that was before I realized you'd drag us out of bed at seven in the morning and make a day's event of this." -In need of assistance, Draco drags his best friends into his search for the right engagement ring.


Written for the **Partner Challenge** (Round One, Prompts: It wasn't the best way to start a day – Green with envy – Cold – "I didn't really want to" – Terror – Caught –Blurry –Insect – Swam – "Behind you!"), **Variety of Prompts** (Location: Diagon Alley), **'As Many As You Want'** (Flowers – Maybe one day – Galleons – Diagon Alley – Smile – Flutter – Honeydukes – Gold – Snowflakes – Glittering Diamonds – Engagement ring – Never – Accent), **Disney Character** (Cobra Bubbles: write about somebody with an awesome name), **Year Long Story Count**.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

It was a cold morning. The snowflakes falling around them came down so quick that the scene was a blurry setting of white. Diagon Alley was bustling with those eager to knock out the morning Christmas shopping before the rush of people swam onto the cobblestone pathway. It was noisy and frosty and as far as Blaise was concerned, it wasn't the best way to start a day. It wasn't the best way to _spend_ the day either, but never the less, he'd been trailing behind his two friends since he awoke this morning.

"Behind you!" The female voice was full of excitement as it called from the rear. Turning to the sound, Blaise was caught by a large snowball to the face. He frowned as he brushed the white snow from his dark skin. His vision clear, he watched the blonde girl strutting towards him, a smile on her lips.

"Come on you two." This voice, belonging to a male this time, sounded on the border of humor and irritation. Turning to the voice, Blaise smirked at the sight of Draco Malfoy, bundled up in a thick cloak, melting snow amassing in his hair, and a slight frown on his lips. "The shops just up this way."

"How many more shops are we to visit?" Blaise whined. "It's almost noon. We've been at this for hours."

Draco shock his head, looking in the direction they had been heading. "You said you'd help me with this."

"That I did." Blaise nodded, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of their female companion as she stood next to him. "But that was before I realized you'd drag us out of bed at seven in the morning and make a day's event of this. Why didn't we tell him no when we had the chance?"

"I didn't really want to." The girl, Daphne, replied. "I wanted to help. It's not every day that our friend decides to get married. Besides, if we left the ring business to himself, he may never marry. I mean, it took him long enough to even decided to ask her. How long have they been together?"

"Let's see," Blaise thumbed a finger over his chin, black eyes filled with mischief. "We're twenty six-"

"Twenty five," Daphne interrupted, jabbing a finger into their blonde friend, "in the baby's case."

"Point." Blaise nodded, earning a groan from Draco. "And they've been together since, what eighteen? Nineteen?"

"Point taken." Draco growled. "But we didn't want to rush things. And I'm not going to explain myself to you two. Now, can we get going?"

"Fine." Blaise trudged forward, trying not to trip over the piles of snow and Daphne under his arm. "The sooner we get done with this, the sooner I can go to Honeydukes. I need more ice mice."

"You and your stomach." Daphne chuckled as the trio made their way down the road, pushing through the Christmas shoppers. Before long, their destination came into sight. Blaise eyed the place, its stone exterior covered in frosty white snow. The fresh flowers in their beds were growing strong, despite the harsh weather trying to rid them from the world. The large windows that took up the front gave a view into the shop and the collection of people milling about inside. Before he could get a look much further, Daphne was dragging him into the building, Draco holding the door open for them.

Inside the shop was much warmer than the street of Diagon Alley. As well, the inside looked exactly the same as the last five jewelry stores that the three of them had visited that day. A row of glass cases ran along each wall, a walk way behind each for the sellers to reside behind. Several stands and rows filled the center of the room, displaying collections of jewelry under the glass walls.

A woman found her way in front of them moments after they had entered. The large glasses she wore gave her eyes an oversized, and almost insect like appearance. Light brown hair was tied into a neat bun at the base of her skull, her black dress smoothed, without a wrinkle. She couldn't be more than thirty, but held herself with a refined grace that came only with age.

"Hello. My names Adela." She spoke, her voice silky and having the slightest hint of a foreign accent. "Is there anything I can help you three with today?"

"Yes, actually." Draco answered. "I'm looking for an engagement ring. For my girlfriend."

"Of course." Adela smiled. "If you would follow me. Can I ask what your price range is? And is there anything particular you are looking for. We just got a new shipment of…"

Blaise stopped listening to the woman's sales pitch. He followed behind his friend dutifully, ready to give his impute, but found his focus slipping away. The case of jewelry just to the left of where the woman had taken them caught his gaze. The glittering diamonds twinkled and the gold bands shinned behind the case. They were gorgeous, he couldn't deny that, but looking at the price tags, he couldn't understand why anyone would waste so many Galleons on a ring.

Maybe it was due to all of his mother's marriages. Watching her go through men the way he went through socks took a toll on his ideals of marriage. Maybe that was why he'd been so reluctant to tag along with this ring shopping. But he couldn't tell Draco no, could he? Not when Daphne had been so keen to help.

Glancing at his blonde girlfriend, he briefly wondered if she would want to someday marry him. Forget that, he knew she was wanting to someday marry. And someday soon with the way her eyes were taking in the engagement rings. Blaise took a moment from his thoughts to just watch her.

Long blonde hair falling in loose curls down her back. Pale white skin almost as soft as the falling snow outside. The bluest of eyes were like oceans, deep and dark, and begging to be explored. Her smile could light up even the darkest of corners, and the way she would flutter about reminded him of a pixie. She was perfection. She was his. But her bare ring finger always made him feel like it was still up for debate.

"Blaise." Daphne waved him over, a smile on his lip. "Come give another opinion. I like this one, but Draco doesn't think so."

"It really is a fine ring." The sales woman spoke as Blaise peered around Daphne and at the ring she held. It was a simple golden band, fit with a not so simple diamond setting. Small little square diamonds ran along the outer side, and stuck out just slightly. The center diamond was a bit on the ostentatious side, its shine a bit blinding. Blaise was sure a few girls would be green with envy just at the sight of the thing.

"I just don't think Mione would like it." Draco spoke, taking the ring and twiddling it between his fingers. A deep frown was etched into his features, and Blaise voiced his agreement on that matter. Not needing another second, Draco handed the ring back to the woman.

"Alright." She spoke, putting the ring away and grabbing another. "How about this?"

The next ring was a silver twisted band, another large diamond shinning from the top. Draco looked at it once, and didn't even wait for the other's opinion before handing it back with a shake of his head. The sales woman didn't seem discouraged by the rejections, and handed him another ring. This one also declined.

Blaise tried to be a good friend, tried to be of good support, but after the sixth ring, they all looked the same to him. All were either a tad gaudy, or cheesy, ugly, or others just plain. The few which had gotten the slightest of approval had been set aside, but, and these were Draco's words, not his, "they just weren't right."

That was how Blaise would spend the next hour and a half of his Saturday afternoon. He did it all in good spirits though, as Draco was his friend, and he was happy to help. Although when they finally left the ring store empty handed and ventured back into the snowy street, Blaise knew he would kill his friend if he pointed them towards another jewelry store.

"I think I've made my choice." Draco's words were slow, heard just barely over the bustle of the street.

"Really?" Daphne spoke while righting the cap over her head. "So which store are we heading back to?"

"None." Draco lead them a bit away, into an empty alley way. "I've already got it."

Blaise turned onto his friend. A deep glare was forming behind his brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

Smiling ever so slightly, Draco reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the lid, Daphne gave an audible intake of breath. Looking at the ring, Blaise understood why. It was of a fairly simple design, a shining silver and single cut emerald. The stone was a startling green gem, nestled into the band, which curled around the stone like vines. It was breathtakingly beautiful under the falling snow. For some reason Blaise felt like he had seen the ring before.

"Where did you get that?" Daphne voiced the question he'd been wanting to ask. "We were with you all day."

"Did you steal it?" Blaise looked at Draco in shock.

"No." Draco answered, a bit insulted by the accusation. "It was my mothers."

"Oh." Blaise was hit with realization as he recognized the ring.

"She gave it to me a week ago." Draco continued speaking, his gaze locked on the ring. "Said she approved of Hermione."

"If you already had the ring," Daphne cut in, "than why were we hitting up jewelry stores?"

Draco looked up. "I had to make sure. I had to be sure that this was the one."

"And is it?"

A smile pulled on Draco's lips as he nodded. "It is. I just hope she'll like it."

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder when he caught the underlining terror in her friend's voice. "Of course she will. It's gorgeous. Not to mention, it's a family heirloom. There's all kinds of history to that ring, and we all know how much that nerd of yours loves her history."

"And she loves you." Daphne added. "I'm pretty sure if you gave her one of those Muggle plastic toy ring, she would have said yes anyway."

"Thanks." Draco nodded. He looked at the ring once more before closing the box and putting it back into his pocket. "And thanks for coming with me today."

"That's what friends are for." Blaise smiled, wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist and pulling her close. The girl rolled her eyes at the antics, but nuzzled into him for warmth against the snow fall. "Now. If we are done with the ring shopping, what's say we swing by the candy store? I've worked up an appetite."

"Alright."

The three of them stepped from the empty alley and into the busy street. The falling snow had calmed slightly, but the scene was still crisp and frosty. As the group of friends continued down the street, laughter a forth member of their party, Blaise couldn't help but to wonder how long it would be before he would be the one dragging Draco out of bed to help search for a ring.

Glancing at the petite blonde girl by his side, Blaise found his fears and doubts of marriage falling from his mind. Maybe one day he'll finally get the courage to put a ring on Daphne's finger.


End file.
